1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and method for forming holes in new structures such as concrete.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many construction projects formed of concrete, holes must be drilled into the concrete for receiving rebar for allowing the attachment of other structures to the concrete. The drilling procedure requires expensive drilling equipment and is time consuming.
It is an object of the invention for providing a new and useful device for use for forming holes in new concrete structures without any drilling required.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a new and process for forming holes in new concrete structures without any drilling required.
The device comprises a strand of flexible material that is coiled in the form of a preformed elongated member having adjacent coils removably bonded together.
In using the device, the preformed member is embedded in concrete in the uncured state is poured with one end of the preformed member extending at or close to the surface of the concrete. After the concrete has solidified, the end of the preformed member is pulled to break the bonds between adjacent coils to lengthen and reduce the cross-section of the device to allow the strand to be removed from the concrete to form an aperture in the concrete from the surface.
In one embodiment, the preformed member is embedded in the concrete by mounting the preformed member in a stationary position and pouring the concrete around the member. In another embodiment, the preformed member is embedded in the concrete by pushing the member into the wet concrete.
In a further aspect, the coiled strand is formed of a suitable plastic material and the end to be located at or near the surface has a cap coupled thereto partially covering the center aperture of the coiled strand.
In another aspect, gripping means is coupled to the cap to facilitate removal of the coiled strand from the concrete.